Memories of Pain
by BattousaiKenshin
Summary: A story of Kenshin's past love. Not Tomoe. But someone. Enishi comes for revenge though. Lots of surprises, jealousy, and sadness! Please read and review! I beg of you!
1. PreludePrologue

Prelude  
  
"Kenshin! Kenshin! Where are you?!" Kaoru yelled out. She'd been worried about him for a long time. He'd been thinking about his past lately and she wondered why. He was out in the back of the Dojo with Sanosuke.  
"So Sanosuke, there's a mad murderer going around, and they want you to kill him?" Kenshin asked. Sanosuke nodded. "Yep, crazy as it sounds, it's true. Would you like to help? " He thought for a few moments and then nodded. " That I do. There is nothing better to do around-"  
"Kenshin!" Karou yelled. "I've been looking all over for you! Come and try my curry! I added a few different spices to it." Kenshin shook his head. "No thanks Miss. Kaoru. I'm not in the mood right now. Ask Yahiko. He would love to taste it" Sanosuke chuckled a bit "Why would anyone want to taste that garbage?" Karou got steamed up and threw a rock at his head. "You shut up! I'm tired of you insulting my food! Be happy you get to eat something you jerk! "   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Later on that night, Kenshin sat outside of the dojo, thinking quietly to himself. Remembering his past love, Ise. He remembered that he promised to go back to her after the war, and he never did. He wondered why he started thinking about this, then suddenly, a person appeared out of nowhere.  



	2. Remember it Now?

Hello, here's the first chapter. I don't own anyone but Ise Jerobei. Please enjoy!  
Chapter One: Remember it now?  
  
Kenshin jumped, hand on his sword prepared for a fight "Who are you?" Kenshin demanded. The person chuckled. He was dressed in large rags and had a hooded face. The voice was muffled. "Do not worry about who I am. I am here to put an end to the Battousai Manslayer. Many have failed, but I shall not." He took out a large sword and got into a fighting stance. He made a run for Kenshin but missed. He was too excited and careless and Kenshin struck him down.   
  
"Kenshin! what's going on out here?! Yahiko yelled. He saw the fallen samurai and was shocked. " Is that the mad murderer?!" Kenshin shrugged. " I am not sure, but he was very careless, that I know" The guy tried to get up, but couldn't. Kenshin walked over to him and removed his hood. The face surprised him. It wasn't a man at all. It was her. Ise....  
******  
The next morning, everyone was eating breakfast. "Kenshi...you know that woman?" Sanosuke asked. He nodded. " I have known her a very long time. She was one who I was in love with...right before my other, Tomoe...." He stood up and started to head outside. "Hey, wait! Where are you going!?" Kaoru demanded. " You did not finish your food! Get back here now!" Kenshin ignored her and left.   
  
He went outside and sat on the ground Indian style. Now more about his past was haunting him. "Why did she come here killing all of these innocent people?" His thinking was interrupted. Ise came outside and walked up behind him. "Himura...I am very sorry...but I had to get revenge..." He stood up and turned to her, staring her in the eye. "What do you mean?" He questioned. "Ever since you left me...I was empty, I was so furious when the war was over that you didn't return...so I wanted to make you come back. Since you lost your Man-slaying ways I started killing people. I thought that would make you come to me and try and stop me. But instead, it leaded me to you..." She paused for a moment, then continued. When I saw you last night, I was so happy that I couldn't concentrate on fighting....so that is how I was stricken down."   
  
Kenshin shook his head "This is no reason for killing so many Ise! I am very ashamed of you. I never thought this would come from such a peaceful woman.!" Tears formed in her eyes. " You still love me right?!" He didn't reply and went back inside. Leaving her so confused. She didn't know what to do.   
############  
Alrighty, if you review, I shall continue, until then. Ja ne! 


	3. Can This be True?

Chapter 2: Can this be True?  
  
  
It was late in the evening when Kenshin had returned to the dojo. He had went out for a walk. When he came in, he was greeted by Kaoru. "Kenshin, I would like to have a word with you." He looked a bit confused and nodded. They went into the resting room. "Kenshin...exactly..is that woman your love..?" He turned his head. Darkness filled his mind. "I do not know anymore Miss. Kaoru..." She got a bit frustrated. "Please tell me! I must know. He got one of his silly puzzled looks and stared at her in shock. "Why must you know?" She blushed and covered her mouth. " I don't know.....I'm...I'm..I'm just worried about you! That's all!" He gave a heart warming smile and stood. "Oh dear Miss Kaoru, you mustn't worry about me. That you don't. I shall be just fine." He turned and left. Bowing her head down, she thought _"He's hiding something from me? Isn't he?"  
  
  
_At dinner, everyone was there. Including Ise. She didn't talk much. She was a quiet one. Sanosuke didn't really like the idea she had to eat with them. He really wanted to fight her. So he showed no kindness towards her. "So Kenshin....you were in love with that thing?" Everyone stopped eating and looked at him and the question he asked. "Sanosuke! What is wrong with you! Show some respect!" Yahiko yelled. Ise said nothing. She looked down at her plate. "Would you want to show some respect to someone who kills people like they are nuts and doesn't apologize?! Geeze, she's a monster. Probably worse than Kenshin was!" Sanosuke stated. "I should have wiped her ass out when she was out there last night!" Kenshin looked at him then to Ise. Tears began to fall from her eyes and she stood. "He's right...I have no reason to live...Himura you should just kill me now!" He stood and looked angered. "Look, just stop this nonsense now! It is uncalled for! Now, Ise please sit and finish your food and Sanosuke apologize to her!" Kenshin demanded forcefully. Sanosuke chuckled. "Make me....I have a right not to say sorry to that beast." Ise ran out of the room.  
  
Kenshin followed her and found her in the room Kaoru had let her sleep in. "Ise....please forgi-" She stopped him. "Leave me alone! I have never been so humiliated in my life! I am going back home tomorrow to my son!" He was speechless. "Your...son...?" She smiled softly. "Yes Himura...our son. His name is Kyoshin. He's only 8 years old...I told him stories and rumors about you...he admires you..." He had nothing to say. He had been shocked enough to see her now, he has a son? It was too much for him. Kyoshin...The name raced through his mind. "He looks almost exactly like you as well. The resemblance begins with the eyes...eyes so mysterious.."  
***********  
Eh, crazy way to end it eh? Crazy story period! R&R!  



	4. Truth Spreading

Wassup? Back with chapter 3!  
************************  
  
Their conversation was interrupted by Yahiko. "Uhm, sorry to bother you two, but someone wants to see Ise." Ise stood up and nodded, heading towards outside. Kenshin looked at her leave and then looked to Yahiko. "I've learned so much now Yahiko, it is so hard to believe." Yahiko looked confused. "What are you talking about Ken?" He looked down and smiled a bit. "I'm talking about how I am a father now of Kyoshin....my eight year old child...It is so hard to believe. I'm so confused." Yahiko looked at him, now wide eyed. "What?!?!?! You?! Kenshin a dad?! Woah! This is great news!" Kenshin shook his head. Not really, I do not know if I should go help raise him our stay you guys..." He stood. "I am about to go see who the visitor is..."  
  
When Kenshin got outside, the visitor had left. But Ise was laying on the ground, barely alive. He ran over to her quickly as possible. "Ise! Ise! What happened out here?" He demanded. She opened her eyes slowly. "He's...he's..he's going to..." She then blanked out. Kenshin shook her violently. "Ise! Wake up! tell me what happened to you!" She did not respond. He ran back inside of the dojo to get help. "Miss Kaoru! Miss Kaoru! Please come in here with some aid equipment! Please hurry!" She heard him call for her and she came with what he asked for. When she came in the room, she sat by his side and laid the things down. "Kenshin, what happened?" He picked up a few of the things and started cleaning her wounds that were easy to get to. "She was attacked...tricked..." He said quietly. He began to think. " Miss Kaoru, where was Sanosuke when this happened?" She looked at him blankly. "Well, he was sleeping. I was just looking at him a few minutes ago." He finished cleaning and fixing her injures then stood. "Come now, we must let her rest now." She nodded and went with him.  
  
Yahiko was standing by the door listening. "Is she hurt badly Kenshin." He shook his head. "It could have been worse. She's very lucky. Very very lucky because the wounds she had before were not fully healed yet. That I do know. But she needs plenty of rest so she can regain here strength, again" He made his way to his room and shut the door.  
!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!  
  
Last night Kaoru didn't sleep, so in the morning, she wasn't very nice. She didn't sleep because she worried about Kenshin, again. _"Oh Kenshin...please do not be in love with her still...don't you know I care for you? Don't let her get in our way...I must tell you how I feel..."_ She went int the kitchen and began making breakfast. Sanosuke was the next awake. "Mornin' Kaoru...sleep good?" She nodded. "Yes..and how about yourself?" He shrugged. "How I sleep doesn't matter. Is that woman still here." She cringed at the thought of her. "Unfortunately, yes. She was attacked last night so she'll probably be here longer." Sanosuke chuckled. "Heh, dumb slut comes here acting all tough, then goes all soft...what a shame...."  
Kaoru kinda agreed, but did not want to show it. "Sano, please be a little respectful to her...she's been through a lot and hasn't had the best of days." He grunted. "Whatever...I'll try..." With that last statement, he left.  
  
Ise awoke in the room, in pain. She groaned a bit. "Oh no....Kyoshin...he's going to try and kill him...." She tried to sit up, but it hurt too much. So she began to call for Kenshin as best as she could. "Himura...Himura...please come here." She waited a few seconds to see if he would come, but instead. It was Sanosuke. "Please sir...can you go get Himura?" Looking at her in the condition she was in, he started feeling bad for her. She could barely speak as it was. He replied. "What do you want him for? He's sleep." Tears of fear began to fall from her eyes. "Oh please...please! Tell him they are about to go kill our son! Please tell him! I beg of you." He ws stunned. "'Our' son? You mean old Ken is a father?" She nodded. "Please tell him! Please!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Alrighty. I guess that's long enough. Will Sanosuke go and tell? Find out in the next chapter, 'Everyone Knows'  



	5. Everyone Knows

Here's the next chapter.  
'Everyone Knows'  
  
Sanosuke ran to Kenshin's room. He opened the door, but he wasn't inside. He went in the kitchen to look but no luck either. Instead, Yahiko was inside. "Yahiko! Where's Kenshin?!" he asked in a worried way. "Uhm, he's out back in the garden with Kaoru" He replied. He nodded and ran out in the back. He found Kaoru planting seeds and Kenshin holding gardening supplies. "Kenshin! They are gonna go kill your son!" he cried out. Kaoru looked at him like he was crazy and Kenshin dropped the items. "Sano! What are you talking about?! Kenshin has no son." Kenshin ran over to Sanosuke and looked back at Kaoru. "Miss Kaoru, yes I do have a son. I am sorry I did not tell you sooner. That I am. His name is Kyoshin." He then turned away and walked off with Sanosuke. Tears began to fall from her eyes. _" Oh no! This cannot be true! My chance is ruined! This isn't fair!!"  
  
_"Sano, how do you know this?" Kenshin asked calmly, but worried. " Your woman told me. And by the way, she's still in bad shape. Do you know where your son is?" Sanosuke questioned. "I think I do. I must go and look. I do not want him harmed in any way. That I don't." He began to run down the forest pathway as quickly as he could. Sanosuke right behind him.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"So, did you get her?" A tall dark figure asked. "Heh heh heh, of course. It was a piece of cake. Ise is weak when she is around Himura." The figured chuckled. "Kenshin will pay for what he has done....Killing my sister was a huge mistake." The henchman laughed. "Yes Mr. Enishi. But when will you take him out yourself?" Enishi wiped his revengous attitude away. "After I kill Kyoshin. If he kills someone I dearly loved, I shall do the same to him. Now, we must be going now Hito. Time is precious." Hito nodded and they were on their way to Kyoshin.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Kenshin and Sanosuke got to the place where Ise supposedly lived. He walked up to the door and knocked. A old lady answered it. "Yes may I-" She was cut off when she saw his face. "Oh my goodness! Himura! It is you! Whatever happened to you?!" Kenshin gave a friendly smile. "Nice to see you again Mrs. Hiroshi." She hugged him tightly. "Me and Ise have been worried sick about you. Speaking of Ise, did you ever meet up with her?" He nodded. "She is back at a dojo with my friends. Speaking of friends this is Sanosuke. He is here to help me." She looked a bit confused. "What do you mean?" His smile disappeared. "Let us in and we shall explain."  
  
After a cup of tea and explaining she was horrified. "Why do they want to kill little old Kyoshin?!" After that statement was said, a young boy with long black hair tied into a ponytail like Kenshin's, but neater, came into the room. He was rubbing his eyes and moving his bangs out of his face. When he looked at Sanosuke and Kenshin, he frowned. "Why isn't mommy back Mrs. Hiroshi? Who are these men?" She frowned a bit. "Kyo, be a little more polite. These men are here to help us." She then looked to Kenshin. "And, this man here with the cross scar, is your father." He jumped a bit. "My father? The Battousai Manslayer Himura Kenshin?" The old woman nodded. "Yes, Some bad men are on their way to try and kill you, but he is here to protect us." Kyoshin smiled a bit and ran over to Kenshin. He jumped on him and hugged him tightly. "Oh father, I though I would never see you! I am so happy this moment has finally came!" Kenshin hugged him back. "I am very happy to see you too, son. That I am." Suddenly, a large crashing sound was heard. Sanosuke stood. "They're here...." Kenshin put Kyoshin down and nodded.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I like this chapter ^^ Please R&R! 


	6. The Fight

I love this story, I must finish it, reviews or none x.x  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter 5: The fight  
  
When Kenshin and Sanosuke got to the fallen door, they saw Hito standing there. He was a skinny tall man with many scars on his face. Kyoshin and Hiroshi watched from a hiding place.  
"I am here to put an end to your son Himura!!" He shouted revealing a small dagger. "Now get out of my way of I shall poison you with my dagger! Both of you!" He warned. Sanosuke chuckled. "I've heard this so many times it isn't amusin anymore." He balled up his fists and got in a fighting stance. "Get ready to die!" He ran up to him and punched him in his face. Hito fell back but got up quickly. He laughed and stabbed Snosuke in the arm. "I warned you! This poison is like no other! It paralyzes you for 12 hours and after that time period you shall die! No one's nerves will beat that!" Sanosuke fell down, his pupils dialated and sweat pouring from his face. "Sanosuke! You shall pay for this you beast!" Kenshin unsheathed his sword and made a run for him. He leaped up in the air and landed behind him. He then stabbed him in his back. Hito gagged and spit up blood. Dropping his dagger, he fell to the ground.   
Kyoshin ran over to Sanosuke. He checked his pulse. "Mrs. Hiroshi! He's another victim of the Genji poison!" He cried. She nodded and ran into the back room and came back with a large box. She took out a knife and dipped it in a liquid. She then stabbed him lightly where he was stabbed by the poison and then took the knife out. "Himura, go get me some moist bandages out of the small room in the back. I forgot them. Please hurry!" Hiroshi exclaimed. He nodded and did so. When he returned she took them and covered up his wound. "He should be better in a couple of hours. He needs plenty of rest." She told him. "Alright. I have heard of this poison before....very hard to treat. That I know." He said. She smiled. "While the war was going on, me and Ise treated many men with this. They all survived." Kyoshin sat there listening. "Father, mommy told me that you were to come back to her after the war was over and you did not. How come?" Kenshin looked down. He hated to think about that time period. "My son, I killed too many men and I was afraid to show my face. I thought she would be afraid of me." Kyoshin nodded. "I see....one day, will you train me to become a sword fighter?" Kenshin smiled. "Yes Kyoshin, I will, would you two like to come back to the Kamiya Dojo with me after Sanosuke is better?" Kyoshin jumped up. "Of course! I'm tired of this place!" He cried out with joy in his voice. Hiroshi smiled and nodded.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
At the dojo, Kaoru went into the room Ise was in. She was sleeping peacefully. "_I shouldn't be so jealous....she's a beautiful and polite woman just like him. They are the perfect couple....they were ment to be_" She thought. Ise opened her eyes and was frightened at Kaoru''s presence. "Wh, where is Himura?" She asked weakly. "He left to protect your son. I don't know if he's coming back or not.." Kaoru replied. Ise smiled a bit."Thank goodness...." She sat up a bit. It wasn't as painful as before. "Are you feeling better Ms. Ise?" She nodded. She felt a bit hungry and decided to do something about it. "Uhm, I'm sorry to bother you but, may I please have some lunch?" She said while blushing. Kaoru smiled. "Of course!" And she went to get her food.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Enishi growled. "That damn fool....how could he fail? If I can't get to Kyoshin I'll go to Ise...Ise Jerobei...I should of killed her when I first saw her..." He chuckled to himself. He unsheath his sword and began playing with it a bit. "Tomoe....I will avenge your death. It shall not be in vain..."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Har har har. Done with that!   



	7. Happy Moments

Here's chapter five or six. I don't care if you like it or not. Like they say, "The show must go on!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sanosuke woke up feeling weak. He got up and stretched. "Ugh...what the hell happened?" He went out of the room and found the three eating lunch. "Good afternoon Mr. Sanosuke" Kyoshin said. Sanosuke gave a soft smile and nodded. "There's a plate for you next to Mrs. Hiroshi. He shook his head. "I'm not hungry." He sat in a chair and closed his eyes. "Sano, after we finish eating, we are going back to the dojo." Kenshin informed. "Yeah, alright." Sanosuke stood and headed outside. After a few moments they came outside and headed to the dojo.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ise finally gathered her strength and got out of bed. She left the room and smelled something cooking. She went into the kitchen and found Kaoru struggling with some rice. "Do you need help ma'am?" She asked. Kaoru jumped after hearing her voice and blushed. "Oh no....well um...I suppose" Ise walked over to her and looked inside of the pot. "Oh, I know the problem, you have too much water and chili powder inside of it." She then took the pot over to the sink and poured some water out and took it back. " There, that should help. But I hope you like spicy food." She inferred smiling. Kaoru stood there astonished. She knew she would never thought of that. " Uhm..thank you..Oh! I don't recall getting your name!" Ise smiled. "My name is Ise Jerobei, and yours is?" Kaoru got a proud look on her face. "My name is Kamiya Kaoru" Ise nodded. She looked down to the floor. She started thinking about how Kenshin might of fell in love with her instead. "Ms. Ise, are you alright?" She looked up and smiled. "Oh yes, I'm fine. Hm, if you want more flavor to your rice, I would add some carrots or something." Kaoru nodded. "Would you like to help me?" Kaoru knew she would like Ise now. She was nicer than she thought. Still hard to believe she killed so many. Just like Kenshin....From that moment on, Kaoru made a new friend.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Enishi sat infront of a small fire sipping tea. Anger filled his head. "I am getting behind....I should of killed Kenshin and avenged Tomoe's death by now. The best way to fight him is when he is a manyslayer. Suddenly, a large, well built man had came besides him "Master Enishi, where will I find Ise Jerobei?" He looked down in his tea cup, grinning. " Ah, you may find her at the Kamiya Dojo...do not fail me Jijori. Do not go there as you are now...disguise yourself as a helpless person or something...then work your way up to kill her. Understand?" Jijori nodded. Silver eyes glowing as the light reflected off of them. He then disappeared. " Heh...I know he will not fail me...he never has...He will succeed. I know he will...."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It was dinner time when the four got back to the dojo. They walked inside and smelled delicious food. Ise, Yahiko, and Kaoru sat in the kitchen drinking water. Kenshin walked inside and smiled. "Hello there. We are back, that we are. With some visitors as well." Kaoru stood. "Who?" Kyoshin and Hiroshi came to the door. Hiroshi was smiling softly and Kyoshin was smiling ear to ear. "Mommy! I finally met father! He's great!" Ise stood and ran over to Kyoshin and hugged him. " My son! Thank goodness you are safe." She then looked up to Kenshin and bowed. "Thank you Himura. I am so glad that you protected him." He nodded. "Anything for you Ise." She then looked to Hiroshi. " Hello Mrs. Hiroshi, Thank you for watching over little Kyo, I hope he wasn't trouble. Hiroshi shook her head. "Oh no, not at all." For the rest of that night, they enjoyed their dinner.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
More to come. R&R!  
  
  
  
  



End file.
